The Two Shizuka-chan
The Two Shizuka-chan is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot The episode opens with Nobita and Shizuka going home from school. Shizuka asks Nobita to come to shopping with her which he accepts. Later, on his way home, Gian and Suneo tell him to play a video game at Suneo's house. Nobita remembers that he's supposed to go shopping and refuses, but Gian forces him to go. Nobita runs home and sees Doraemon running out of the house with another Doraemon behind him. Amazed at the two Doraemons, he asks what's going on. Doraemon makes the other Doraemon (who is very rude and harsh) disappear and says that he used a gadget to create a clone of himself. Nobita asks for the gadget and clones himself, then sends the clone to Suneo's house along with Doraemon while he goes to shopping. Shizuka is waiting for him at the mall, and they go inside. Shizuka asks Nobita to help her choose what to buy while Nobita keeps telling her to go get some ice cream. Shizuka gets mad and tells him to stop thinking about ice cream and help her decide what to buy. Nobita then gets an idea and drags Shizuka to a corner of the store, and creates a clone of her. Shizuka is a little freaked out at first when she sees it, but then she and the clone go and shop with Nobita tagging along behind them. Shizuka asks the clone which to buy and the clone says that the one Nobita chose is babyish and tells Shizuka to get the other. Nobita gets mad at this. He gets all kinds of dresses but Shizuka's clone keeps criticizing him and asks Shizuka that why did she bring a boy with such bad taste shopping with her. Meanwhile, at Suneo's house, Doraemon and Nobita's clone are losing to Gian and Suneo in the video game, and Nobita's clone says that this boring and lies down on the floor. At the store, Nobita picks out a dress, mistaking another girl for Shizuka, goes upto her and shows her the dress. The girl turns around, making Nobita realize she is not Shizuka, but the girl takes the dress anyway. Shizuka and her clone come and the clone tells Nobita that why can't he see the difference between Shizuka and another girl, then tells him he should have able to tell which girl Shizuka by her clothes. Nobita then apologizes but Shizuka looks at him with a hurt look on her face. Back at Suneo's house, Nobita's clone and Doraemon have lost again and Nobita's clone gets really mad and unplugs the video game. Gian and gets really angry and goes to beat him, while Suneo is amazed at this Nobita's behaviour. Back at the store Nobita is sitting alone when he hears Shizuka protesting on something. The clone is arguing with her and tells her to get a dress which Shizuka doesn't like. Shizuka then tries to get rid of it with the gadget but Shizuka's clone knocks it to the ground. Nobita picks it and turns around, but then sees that he can't tell the difference between the two Shizukas. Both the Shizukas tell him that she is real, and Nobita gets really confused. He then asks some questions to which both of them give correct answers. He then asks loudly if Shizuka likes him or not. One Shizuka blushes and remains quiet, but the other yells at him that how can someone like such a stupid boy like him, but then realizes she has given herself away. Nobita then gives the gadget to the actual Shizuka. The ending scene shows Nobita and Shizuka walking while the sun is setting, and Nobita apologizes for the 'embarrassing' question he asked, and Shizuka blushes again. The same scene then shows a part where the clone Nobita is still fighting with Gian at Suneo's house with Doraemon and Suneo trying to stop them. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Shizuka Minamoto Gadgets used Trivia *In the Hindi dub, this episode is called Two Shizukas. *In the Hindi version, the part where Nobita has a vision of Shizuka in a dress was cut because the dress was too revealing. Videos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:1979 anime